Two Worlds Collide
by SkyFluttershy
Summary: Sonic accidentally sets of Chaos Control, sending the gang to another world, but this time they won't be staying hedgehogs.


This is a one shot story I thought of when I was bored so, I hope you like it.  
Also you may seem some recurring things happening like from Sonic X.

Plot:  
Sonic accidentally sets of Chaos Control, sending the gang to another world, but this time they won't be staying hedgehogs.

* * *

Sonic was laying on the floor unconscious, he opened one eye slowly and looked around at his surrondings "Wha...Where am I?" The blue supposed hedgehog asked himself curiously

Sonic got up, like he normally would do but then second later couldn't get his balance and fell back onto the floor "WOAH!" Shouted Sonic in shock

"Why can't I-" Sonic realized now why he wasn't able to stand up, he looked in front of him to see two bright blue hooves "Huh? W-WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Sonic looked around and saw a bunch of ponies looking at him strangely and he heard the whispering "Who's that? I've never seen that pony here before"

"A...What?" Sonic then stood up on all fours and walked around "How did this happen?" He asked himself

* * *

Sonic walked around exploring the new area he has discovered, he then heard his stomach growling "Oh boy, I sure am hungry, I wonder if there are any chilli dog stands anywhere?" Sonic said to him self "Hmm...I wonder if I can still run..." Sonic tested out his new hooves and started to gently gallop but gradly going quicker and quicker until he was at super sonic speed

He ran around Ponyville trying to find someplace to eat, he then caught the attention of a pale blue pegasus in the sky

"Woah! Who's that?" Rainbow Dash wondered "He sure is going pretty quick!" Rainbow Dash flew down to get a closer look

"A blue pony eh? Well, I always love new faces!" Rainbow dash flew as fast as she could to catch up with him and she flew beside Sonic as he was running

"Oh hey newbie! What's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked the new pony in town

"Me?" Sonic asked "My na-" Sonic stopped "Hang on! How in the earth did you catch up to me?" Sonic asked the pegasus

"Well, I am the fastest pony in Equestria, duh." Rainbow Dash said sarkly

"_fastest_? I think is an over statement. Want to put your arrogance to the test?" Sonic smirked

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash agreed

* * *

Rainbow Dash found an empty stadium and brought the mane 6 with her, the race was about the begin

"On the count of 3?" Twilight asked, they both nodded

"1...2...3!" Twilight shouted and yelled

Rainbow Dash shot off, with out using too much energy she managed to get quite far, she looked back and there was no sign of Sonic

"Haha! I knew that earth pony wouldn't be able to keep up with me" Rainbow Dash laughed

Sonic smirked at her comment and started to run backwards, and he shot right past Rainbow Dash

"Wha?!" Rainbow Dash grunted in frustration and flew a little faster to catch back up with Sonic

The race went on for a while of the two ponies constantly trying to make each other fall over and fall down to slow them down, it was coming to the end of the race and the mane 6 were monitoring very closely to see who won for sure

They both saw the end of the line, and they ran and flew as fast as they possibly could, just to prove who was the fastest

Rainbow Dash was very determend to maintain her title of fastest pony, she flew upwards and then flew down as fast as she possible could to try and perform a Sonic Rainboom

"Heh, backing out now? Just what I expected!" Sonic mocked as he was nearly at the finish line

Just at that moment Rainbow Dash flew down with Rainbow's coming out of her, she was doing a Sonic Rainboom and was beating Sonic by a mile

Sonic was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he then thought to himself "Hm...I wonder..." Sonic then bent down and tried to perform the Sonic Spindash.

He succeded, with the rest of the mane 6 shocked to what they were seeing, Rainbow Dash and Sonic crossed the finish line, the race was over.

* * *

"And..." Twilight looked closely "It's a draw everypony!"

"A DRAW!?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash yelled

"Well, I guess we _are_ the best in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash offered a smile to her rival

"You did good, kid" Sonic complimented and smiled back

"Say, I never did get your name earth pony" Rainbow Dash implied

"It's Sonic, Sonic the hedg- Pony. Sonic the Pony"

* * *

Okay I hope you liked it, It took a while to write so I hope you liked it.  
This is how Rainbow and Sonic meet, in my eyes.

I'd like your opinions

Thanks for reading!


End file.
